


Trouble Sleeping?

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 6 - Wearing Each Other’s Clothes)</p><p>In which the two have to sleep alone for the first time in ages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Sleeping?

**OTP:**  Billy/Teddy  
 **Prompt:**  Day 6 - Wearing Each Other’s Clothes  
 **Summary:**  In which the two have to sleep alone for the first time in ages  
 **Word Count:**  851

 

  
Rebecca Kaplan was not someone you said ‘no’ to. Teddy learned that early on in his relationship with Billy, and this was even more evident after the Kaplans took him in. So when he brought home the forms from school regarding the annual class trip, listing what they were to do in each location, where they were to stay, and who concerned parents could contact, he figured he should’ve known better than to be hopeful.  
In all honesty, Teddy wasn’t sure he wanted to go. His differences with certain classmates and basketball-team members aside, he disliked the idea of putting so much distance between himself and the rest of the Young Avengers, especially Billy.   
But between thinking that, and telling that to Billy’s mom…  
  
“You’re going.” Rebecca concluded that evening over dinner when Teddy told the family about the three-day trip.  
  
“Even if he doesn’t  _want_  to go?” Billy tried arguing in the most pleading way, but his mother refused to yield.  
  
“Kids who don’t go on their school trips are likely to develop anti-social tendencies, get antagonized by their peers, and-” She paused if only for the sake of dramatic effect, and gave the teens a stern look.   
“Are prone to suffer from relationship problems.”  
  
The two exchanged glances at that.  
  
“Oh don’t look at me like that, young men, there-”  
  
“Have been studies-”  
  
“We know, mom.”  
  
And sadly - that was that.  
  
“Where  _does_  she get all those studies from, anyway?” Billy asked, voice more a growl than speech as he fell back on their bed. Teddy paced back and forth through their room and tried to put together everything he’d need for his trip.  
  
“I don’t know, the internet?”  
  
“Yes, because that’s  _so_  reliable.” Billy rolled his eyes before he pushed himself up to a sitting position.  
For a long time he simply watched Teddy rummage through the drawers and shelves, occasionally cursing the eternal chaos their room was in. Finally he walked close enough to the bed, and Billy reached for his wrist.  
Blue eyes looked down questioningly, only to meet a somewhat longing expression.  
  
“I’ll miss you.” Billy admitted softly, but before Teddy could respond-  
“I know, I know, it’s just three days, but-”  
  
He fell silent when Teddy cupped his chin with his free hand and made Billy look up at him.  
  
“Three  _whole_  days.” Teddy added, feeling already the weight of every minute they were to spend apart crushing down on him.  
Granted, with school, they were already on their own during most days, but this? This was to last the nights, as well. Teddy thus leaned down, and appreciated how Billy’s cheeks painted as a result.  
  
“So why don’t we make the most of the time we have left?”  
  
“I like that idea.” Billy almost panted, and let Teddy push him back down on the bed.  
  
–  
  
It’s been a good while since Teddy and Billy were apart for so long, and the effects weren’t unlike those of withdrawal. They texted and called each other as often as they could, and counted the minutes until Teddy was back home again.  
One thing that came up in their talks was how empty and lonely their beds felt, and Billy even admitted, albeit in a slip of the tongue, to be having trouble sleeping.  
  
“I’m managing, though.” He reassured with a soft laugh. “So don’t worry about it.”  
  
Teddy did, naturally, and so he was grateful that when he came back home late at night, that he found Billy sound asleep (after he  _finally_  promised Teddy he’d get some rest, and not wait for him).   
Billy was gripping onto one of the pillows (Teddy suspected it was his own), face buried in the soft material. Teddy was halfway through wondering how the other even breathed like this, but then something else caught his attention.  
Even in the darkness of their room, with the only light seeping in past the half-closed door, Teddy realized he recognized the shirt Billy was wearing - and it wasn’t one of Billy’s own. It was a shirt Teddy wore several times before the trip, and was neither too dirty or stinky to be washed. It was naturally several sizes too big for Billy, but the mage seemed so comfortable and at ease wearing it, that Teddy couldn’t even be amused by it - he simply cherished the sight, and used it as motivation to move his tired limbs and get ready for bed as quickly as he could.  
He wasn’t too surprised to find Billy awake when he came back, albeit more asleep still than coherent.  
  
“I think you got the shirts mixed.” Teddy teased as he slid into bed. He hardly complained when Billy pressed against him and buried his face in Teddy’s shoulder.  
  
“Did it smell enough like me to help you sleep?” Teddy asked then, and held Billy tightly against himself.   
  
“You smell better.” Was the sleepy reply Teddy was graced with before Billy fell silent again, and quite still.  
  
Flattered and satisfied, Teddy closed his eyes as well and slept better than he had in days.


End file.
